A Crystal Fairy
by Sam4801
Summary: Beginning my second serious fanfiction is A Crystal Fairy. Michael is being raised by his father, Drenley, in the art of Dragon Slaying. Disappearing parents and Wyverns having a weird fear of him, whats a shy, timid boy to do? BLOW IT THE FUCK UP THATS WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:HELLO PEOPLE! First chapter of **_**'A Crystal Fairy' **_**is now up! This is a sister story to **_**'Rosario + Pokemon' **_**due to their being a crossover during the **_**'Edolas arc'.**_** Any way, I hope you like this story and have fun reading it like I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer:I, Sam4801, solemnly swear that I do not, REAPET, do not own **_**Fairy Tail **_**in any way shape or form. I only own My OC's:Disclaimer end**

A Crystal Fairy

This is one of my first fanfictions. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A Betareader will be appreciated.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Telepathy'_

"**Monster/Attack/Dragon name/talking"**

'_**Monster/Dragon thinking'**_

*Sound*

_**Place/Time/year**_

_**A Crystal Fairy**_

_**Mountains/5:43 p.m./X769**_

"WHAAAAAAA!"

The cry was heard all over the mountain range as a boy around 5 years old tumbled down a crystal sculpture. The boy was around 3'2", had snow white spiky hair, foggy white eyes(1), and he was wearing a white t-shirt and white stripped pants.

"ow, ow, OWWWWWAA!" The boy grunted.

'_Why does Drenley put me through so MUCH. I'm only __**5**__'. _The boy was thinking as he rubbed a large lump on his head.

'_And why can't I go into town yet? I've pretty far in my training already' _As the boy was contemplating on all this, the wind started to pick up and the boy turned his head skyward.

*whuff, whuff*

The distinct noise of wings flapping was heard overhead and the small boy smiled. As the wind sped up, a great shadow was cast across the ravine the boy was currently in. As the flapping increased, the boy stood up waving his arms with a huge smile on his face.

The mysterious shadow lands and reveals itself to be a huge dragon with white and grey scales. The dragon has huge wings that look like they were made out of crystals and what looked like crystals growing out of its head like a crown.

"Tao-san!"(2)

"**Hay squirt. How's the training going? Finished the crystal sculpture I see." **The dragon said in a powerful, deep voice, looking from the small boy to the giant sculpture of the dragon with the boy on his back made from crystals. The dragon then sweat dropped when he saw that their was also a full colored rainbow behind it.

"**Were'd the rainbow come from squirt?"**

"Huh. OH! Yea well, I thought that their wasn't enough color and I like rainbows. Do you not like it?" The boy asked, using the dreaded puppy-eyes that only females and very young children can use, though the males are unable to us it after age 4.

'_**How he can still use the puppy eyes still confuses me. **_**Y-Yea I like the sculpture, don't cry." **The dragon said, panicking a little when when the boy started to have tears in his eyes.

The boy immediately brightened up at that. "YAY! Does this mean I can go into town now!" The boy asked, clearly happy at thought.

"**Not yet Michael, you still need to be able to control your magic better. Remember, to have control of your magic, you-"**

"Yea, yea, I know, a steady mind and good focus or else my magic explodes everything. You don't have to keep telling me this old man." The boy said in a harsher tone. Something strange happened to the boy. His hair now spiked up a little in the front with a black streak going down the middle. His eyes are now a pitch black with red sclera and his expression changed from a happy, innocent boy to an angry, destructive male.

'_**Theirs his angry side again. **_**Yes Malik, I know. Just, not yet. wait another year and then maybe. Just be patient."**

"Thats what you said last year old man! I'm tired of waiting, I'm gonna go if you like it or not!" Michael/Malik yelled.

Drenley sighed. **"Malik, your magic is going to destroy the town and you can't control it yet. If I let you go, the town would be wiped off the map and the council will be after you for collateral damage. Besides, this gives you good time to concentrate on your **_**Dragon slaying magic, Crystal make magic **_**and your **_**Blast magic**_**."**

"Ok Tao-san!" The boy said, again in the lighter tone we met him in. "I just want to go to the town soooooo bad!"

The dragon sighed again and thought, _**'His SPD is going to be the death of me. I'm just glad that Maddox**_(3)_** wasn't out so we didn't have a very long debate on the subject.'**_

"What am I going to learn now Tao-san?" Michael asked with a child-like wonder in his eyes.

"**First your going to show me your progress on your healing magic, then i'm going to teach you the **_**Crystal dragon's field**_**, ok?"**

"Hai, Tao-san!" Michael said then ran off to find an injured animal to work on, for if he didn't, Drenley would damage him to use the magic on himself. Drenley just watched the child with a smile on his scaly face. He could remember the day that he met the boy like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback/random forest/8:24 a.m./X766**_

Drenley, the mighty crystal dragon was flying over the forest to get to his cave for his annual decade nap, he heard the sound of wailing in the mountains. Drenley flew over to the noise and found a small child in a cradle by the dead bodies of what looked like is parents. The small group of two bodies and one wailing child was surrounded by a group of wyverns, going for the bodies of the two adults. Drenley roared and scared off the wyverns, and going to the child.

'_**Pour kid, losing both his parents before he could meat them. Oh no, why doesn't he stop crying!' **_Drenley yelled in his mind. The dragon was rocking the boy back and forth, trying to soothe the crying boy. The boy suddenly opened his eyes and started a mad fit of giggling. To say the dragon was surprised was an understatement.

'_**Why is he laughing? I got something on my scales?' **_The dragon did a once over and saw nothing wrong with him.

Then he realized something.

THE KID WAS LAUGHING AT HIM!

The old dragon was very tempted to yell at the young child, but one looked from the laughing kid stopped him in his tracks. The dragon then smiled at the thought of some things that other dragons did in the older days and had an idea.

"**Ok kid, I'm going to take you home with me and I'm going to make you my **_**Dragon slayer**_**. How does that sound?" **And to the dragons surprise, the child nodded in his continues fit of laughter.

"**Well then, lets take our leave shall we, Michael?" **The dragon said, naming him in the process due to his parents being dead and couldn't get the boys real name. With that, the dragon took flight and thought of plans for the young child, little did he know, he picked up more that one kid(4).

**Me:End of chapter 1! YAY!**

**Michael:um, mister author, who's Malik?**

**Me:...**

**Malik:Ya got SPD kid, I am you.**

**Michael:Another question, who's Maddox?**

**Me:All will be revealed in due time young padawon.**

**Malik:Yea, who IS Maddox? Tell me now bitch!**

**Me:Yea, you and what army?!**

**Malik:Come on Michael, lets beat the answers out of him.**

**Michael:Sorry , I really want to know who Maddox is. No hard feelings.**

**Me:AAAAHHHHH! THEIR GANGING UP ON ME! HELP!**

**Side note:I really want this to be another good story and I hope I can get Betas for this story. Reviews are apreatiated and so are flames, so R&R please. Thanx.**

**(1)Think Gaara hair and no, he isn't blind**

**(2)Please tell me if I got this right**

**(3)SPD=Split Personality Disorder**

**(4)Referencing the SPD**


	2. Meeting Malik

**Me:CHAPTER 3 BITCHES!**

**Malik:Again, who is Maddox?**

**Me:Not yet young padawon. be patient.**

**Malik:FUCK PATIENTS!**

**Me:You should be greatfull, you get introduced in this chapter, unlike Myles who's been bugging me to put him sooner in the story. I keep telling him that he will eithe appere in the **_**tower of heavan arc, oracion sies(pleese tell me if I spelled this right) arc, **_**or the S-class exams.**

**Michael:Wow, thats a ways away!**

**Me:Yea, anyway, TAKE IT AWAY MICHAEL!**

**Michael:Sam4801 does not own the Fairy Tail anime, only his OC's.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Telepathy'_

"**Monster/Attack/Dragon name/talking"**

'_**Monster/Dragon thinking'**_

*Sound*

_**Place/Time/year**_

_**A Crystal Fairy**_

_**Mountains/7:03 a.m./X767**_

It's been a year since Drenley found Michael. During that time, Drenley started to teach him how to walk and talk and Michael was taking up the lessons like a sponge, being able to make coherent sentences by age 3 1/2.

"Hey, Tao-san? When are you going to teach me your magic?" Michael said to the dragon.

"**Soon Michael, soon." **The dragon replied with a long sigh. The boy will start learning how to use his magic when his next birthday came around.

"OK Tao-san! I'm going out to the forest to play now!" As Michael ran away to the forest, Drenley let a smile work it's way across his features. The boy was doing good for the old dragon. Drenley was usually an antisocial dragon that sleeping most of the time. The reason for his constant sleeping was because he had nothing to do.

This small child gave him something to do.

Drenley knew that Michael could be gone for hours on end just by the stream near his cave, decided to take a little 'lizard' nap, if you would.

'_**He'll be-*YAWN*-fine.' **_Went through his mind as he went to sleep.

_**20 minuets later**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Drenley shot up at the noise.

"**That sounded like Michael." **The dragon said to himself as he lifted off the ground to find his foster son.

As the dragon was flying in the direction of were the scream came from, a great explosion rocked the valley.

'_**What was THAT!?' **_The explosion only making Drenley worry more and go faster. More and more explosions in the forest by were the scream came from. As Drenley landed on the ground, he could finally get a good look at all the wreckage. Rocks half gone, trees uprooted, Wyverns scrambling away with one or more limb blown off.

"THATS RIGHT FUCKERS! RUN! RUN FAR, FAR AWAY AND HOPE YOU NEVER SEE ME AGAIN OR BLOW THE FUCK UP!" Came a voice near one of the smoking craters. Drenley gets on the defense because the strange mage might have his son held captive.

"**Who are you?" **Drenley asked in a dangerous voice.

"Awwww, my own pop doesn't even recognize his own foster son?" The voice said as the figure climbed out of the hole. Drenley was surprised at the child that was in front of him. He looked an insane kind of angry, giving off a bad vibe to anything around him.

"Well anyway, hi old man, how you doing?"

"**Just fine Michael, your not hurt anywhere, are you?" **Drenley asked worriedly.

"Bitch, if I was hurt, their wouldn't be remains of the place. Those fuckers caught me in a good mood." Michael said with a confident smirk.

'_**That was him in a good mood?!'**_

"And my names not Michael! It's Malik! Get it through your think skull old man!" Malik shouted.

"**Malik? Really. Come on Michael, lets go home."**

"Old man, I am Malik, Michael's mad/angry side. Ever heard of SPD?"

"**Split Personality Disorder? Yea I've heard of it. Wait, you don't mean..." **The dragon said with a hint of understanding.

"Yup! Say hello to your son, daddy!" Malik said with arms open wide.

"**Well then. Wait, what were the explosions?" **Drenley asked, raising a scaly eyebrow.

"Oh, that little o' thing? That was my _'Blast Magic'_,(1) blows up shit. Fun, I know."Malik had an insane smile on his face as he said this, freaking the dragon out a little.

"**Well, anyway, come one Malik, lets go home." **Drenley said, lowering his wing so it was easer for the child to get on his back.

"Ok Tao-san!" Malik said, turning back into Michael. Apparently, Michael has his SPD on a switch, being able to change from one personality to another when his mood changes.

Drenley sweat dropped at the young boy's personality flip. _**'This is going to be a pain to live with. *sigh* Lets just hope that he doesn't get anymore personalities. That would be very tedious.'**_(2)

"Hey, Tao-san?" Michael asked, breaking Drenley out of his musings.

"**Hm?"**

"When can I learn your magic? I want to be able to take care of myself." Michael said, his eyes in the beginning stage of the puppy eyes, which is tearing up.

Drenley just chuckles at this. **"Ok squirt, when you turn 4, I'll start teaching you. You are a quick learner."**

"YAY!" Michael yelled in excitement.

_**Mountains/8:23 a.m./X768**_

"Wake up Tao-san! Wake up! Today is the day you start teaching me magic!"

This little interruption woke Drenley from his very nice dream about lady dragons and mountains upon mountains of ground beef.(3)

"**And in the middle of such a good dream too." **Drenley grumbled. Lifting his head, he saw a four year old Michael bouncing on his feet in excitement, a big smile threatening to split the boy's face in half.

"**Alright, alright, gimme a minuet." **The dragon grumbled out, pushing himself from the ground. He then proceeds to stretch his back out like a cat.

Michael then giggles. "Tao-san looks like a cat!"

Drenley stops stretching and looks at Michael. The dragon then gives the small boy a grin. A grin that only a sadist or torture master can have grows across his face, getting bigger and bigger.

"**Just for that comment, two hundred laps around the forest," **The dragon then puts one of its claws on his chin in thought.

Michael could've sworn he saw a lightbulb above his dad's head.

"**on your hands." **Drenley then inwardly laughed when all color drained from his son's face.

Michael would, in fact, do those two hundred laps on his hands in one go ... after failed attempts for three weeks.

_**Three weeks later**_

"*huff, huff* Finally ... finished ..." The young body of Michael wheezed out.

During the three weeks that Michael was off walking on his hands, Drenley started to teach him the _Crystal Dragon's Claw _and _Crystal Dragon's Wing. _After Michael got down these two spells, Drenley was planning to teach him the _Crystal Dragon's Iron Fist. _

Another thing to note is that Drenley has seen Malik again. This happened after Michael went and got himself mad at the dragon. Apparently his words that he was Michael's angry side was true.

"Tao-san?"

Michael calling his name snapped Drenley out of his daze. **"Yea squirt?" **Another thing to note, Drenley has taken to calling Michael 'Squirt', and it annoyed the hell out of Michael. That was actually the reason that Malik came out the second time.

Michael gained a tick-mark(4) and replied, "Stop calling me that! Anyway, I'm going to go play! See ya later!" He yelled as he ran off.

Drenley sighed as he put he head back on the ground. _**'Back to the land of beautiful dragons and beef.'**_

**Me:Man, that was fun to write.**

**Malik:Yea, and the Wyverns didn't know what hit em'.**

**Michael:I'M FINALLY LEARNING MAGIC! YAY!**

**Me:Yea, your going to know a **_**lot **_**of different magics. 7+ in fact. One is different for eace personality. Please R&R. Criticism is appreciated.**

**(1)Like Malik said, blows up shit. This is based off of crash magic, explosion magic, and the great tree arc. More info on this magic will come later**

**(2)Drenley doesn't know how wrong he really is.**

**(3)Drenley's favorite food is beef. He also is a little bit of a pervert.**

**(4)I don't know how that is really spelled but thats what I'm working with. **

**OC**

**Name:Michael Kristyle**

**Magic:Crystal Dragon Slaying Magic , ? , ?**

**Personality:Michael is the shy, timid side of himself. He is happy to help other people when they ask for it and is scared of a lot of things.**

**Likes:Drenley, crystals, his home in the forest, rainbows, color**

**Dislikes:Wyverns, sleeping late**

**Appearance:Michael is a little shorter than average hight. white spiky hair and foggy white eyes(like a crystal), usually wears a white t-shirt, grey pants and a black vest that has a dragon scale like texture.**

**Name:Malik Kristyle**

**Magic:Crystal Dragon Slaying Magic , ? , Blast Magic**

**Personality:Malik is the angry/pissed off side of Michael. He has very low patience and with start a fight first chance he gets. Overconfident and an all around jerk. Helps his friends when needed and pisses them off as much as humanly possible.**

**Likes:The old man, crystals, explosions, sleep**

**Dislikes:(Borderline hate)Wyverns, morning people, someone waking him from his naps**

**Appearance:Malik is slightly above average height. Has white spiky hair that spikes up a little in the front and a streak of black going down the middle. His eyes are a blood red with black sclera. Usually wears a black shirt with a black open vest with a dragon scale like texture, grey pants being held up by a blood red belt.**

**Name:Maddox Kristyle**

**Magic:Crystal Dragon Slaying Magic , ? , ?**

**Personality: ?**

**Likes: ?**

**Dislikes: ?**

**Appearance: ?**

**Thats it for now, The ?'s will get filled in later so don't worry.**


End file.
